Carpe Diem
by SailorChibi
Summary: Gabriel takes advantage of Zachariah's latest ploy to get Dean to say yes. He wants Sam to fall in love with him. Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own supernatural.  
**A/N:** Consider this my attempt at exploring Sam and Gabriel a little more. It was meant to be a one-shot... it'll probably only be a couple chapters.

* * *

Gabriel was in France when he heard the prayer. It had been a long time since he'd bothered to listen to anyone's prayers, but he was automatically in tune with anything that came from Sam Winchester. Even the broken, softly spoken _Gabriel, please_ that drifted into his mind on a breeze.

He snapped his fingers in response, blinking out of France and into a cramped motel room somewhere in Montana. The sound that greeted him was much less appealing than Sam's deeper voice, a high-pitched, incomprehensible howling that grated. Gabriel clapped his hands over his ears and looked around for the source as Sam stepped into view, out of the bathroom.

Somehow finding out that the source of the dreadful sound was Dean didn't surprise Gabriel in the slightest.

"CAAAAAAS!"

"What the fuck, Sammy?" Gabriel shouted over the noise.

Sam shook his head. He looked exhausted. "I just woke up and he was like this," he said in that stressed, overtired and overwrought voice of parents everywhere. "He just… I don't think he knows who I am and the only thing he keeps saying is Cas's name and I keep praying to Cas and he's not answering and I just –"

"Whoa," Gabriel said, leaving off protecting his ears to hold his hands up in a placating manner, hopefully to forestall the inevitable breakdown that Sam was about three seconds from succumbing to. "Calm down. Let me see."

He was expecting Sam to shift close enough so that Gabriel could reach out and touch Dean, but instead he found a four-year-old thrust abruptly into his arms. Gabriel caught the dead weight just in time, clutching at the kid awkwardly. Dean's howls quieted ever so slightly when he realized he was being held be a stranger, but tears continued to stream down his face. Sam retreated back into the bathroom and Gabriel closed his eyes, reaching out with his grace.

"Zachariah," Gabriel announced when Sam returned.

"Zach – what - _why_?!"

"Why do you think? Much easier for a four-year-old to say yes."

Sam's face did something complicated. "You're joking."

"Nope," Gabriel said, deliberately popping the 'p'.

"That fucker," Sam said, more to himself than to Gabriel. He shook his head. "But – Dean doesn't even know about angels. Or he shouldn't. He doesn't even know _me_."

There was a lot of hurt built up there. Almost against his will, Gabriel said gently, "He's four years old, Sammy. He thinks his brother is just a baby and that his mom just died. You're a stranger, not his brother. Zachariah's plan might've actually worked if it weren't for the bond that your brother and my brother have. What little kid wouldn't want an angel to make everything better?" He shook his head, torn between respect and disgust. Had it been anyone else, it really would've been a good plan. "Unfortunately for him no matter how old Dean-o here is physically, his soul will always remember Castiel."

"Cas?" Dean said, big green eyes widening. "CAAAAAS!"

"Oh my god," Sam said, wincing at the renewed volume. "Please, will you go find Cas? He's not answering my prayers and I can't take this anymore. I don't know how new parents do it."

Gabriel handed the kid back and snapped his fingers, throwing out a thin tendril of grace. Castiel's grace responded to the touch, distant and sweet, and he reappeared somewhere in Antarctica. It was the sort of bitter cold that would've killed a human and he frowned. The snow was whipping around his face, but it was still easy to see why Castiel had been ignoring Sam's prayers. About thirty feet away, the angel was in the middle of laying waste to dozens of demons.

The fight was blatantly unfair, as no sooner did Castiel smite two demons than six more popped up to take their place, but Gabriel was in the mood to even the odds.

Twenty minutes later, covered in a layer of demon blood, Gabriel turned to his brother and said cheerfully, "Hey baby bro."

"Gabriel," Castiel said, breathing heavily. Gabriel stepped closer and casually swept his hand down Castiel's back, funneling grace from heaven straight into him - acting as a conduit to that connection Castiel could no longer access. Castiel shuddered but straightened, and the color in his face looked a bit better when he added in a puzzled tone, "What are you doing here?"

"Sammy sent me."

"Sam?" Castiel's bewilderment deepened. "I... heard him calling for me a few times, but I did not have the chance to respond. Has something happened?" The implied _to Dean_ at the end of his sentence might as well have been spoken, it was so obvious.

"See for yourself," Gabriel said as the arctic air around them faded. The renewed howls of Dean Winchester made him grimace. Fortunately the sound cut off sharply about two seconds later when the kid caught sight of Castiel and actually registered that the angel was in the room. Sam was staring at the two of them with open mouthed surprise, but Dean was quick to react. He squirmed down from his stunned brother's arms and sprinted across the room to crash straight into Castiel's legs with a pathetic little whimper.

Castiel peered down at him. "Dean?"

"Cas," Dean cried, pressing his face against Castiel's knees. After a moment of contemplation, Castiel reached down and gingerly picked the child up. Dean threw his arms around Castiel's neck and clung to him, shoulders shaking with sobs. Castiel awkwardly patted his back and looked to Sam.

"Zachariah," Sam said.

Castiel made the same sort of face that Sam had earlier. "I see. I apologize for not coming sooner, Sam. I was preoccupied."

"By which he means he was fighting a ton of demons," Gabriel said, deciding that he'd earned a treat after all of his helpfulness. He snapped himself up a large chocolate lollipop and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Can you fix him?" Sam asked.

Even before he finished the sentence, Castiel was shaking his head. "No."

Sam turned to Gabriel, puppy eyes in full force.

"Sorry," Gabriel said, not unapologetically. Fixing Dean would've earned him points with Sam at the very least. If he could've, he would have done that before he'd gone to fetch Castiel in the hopes that Sam might reward him. But... "Only an archangel would be able to override that spell, so it would be pretty much like announcing my presence to the rest of them. Your brother's a dick and the spell's probably going to wear off in less than 48 hours, so the answer is no."

Sam frowned at him.

"He is overly warm," Castiel observed before Sam could speak.

"He basically cried himself into a fever," said Sam, momentarily distracted. "I managed to get a couple of Tylenol into him. That's about the best I can do for now. Maybe now that you're here, he'll settle down enough to eat and sleep a little."

"So you can't do anything else?" Gabriel inquired.

"No, why -"

The world was shifting around them before Sam finished his sentence. In the brief blink of time it took for an empty hotel room to materialize around him and Sam, Castiel gripped his grace and hissed, _Gabriel! What are you doing? Dean needs his brother. I am not equipped to handle a child by myself._

_It's Dean Winchester, bro,_ Gabriel shot back. _About the only thing he's going to do for the next 48 hours is cling to you like a baby octopus. You heard Sam, he can't do anything else right now. And Dean doesn't recognize Sam anyway. All you have to do is sit down on the bed with him and let him fall asleep. It won't be difficult._ He was wheedling, Gabriel realized with an inward scowl. He knew he'd fallen for Sam, but when had it gotten this bad?

Castiel was silent before he sighed. _Very well, but I warn you. If Dean has need of his brother I will not hesitate to disturb you._

Gabriel didn't bother to respond, just cut the connection as Sam whirled on him. "Before you get angry with me, Dean's in good hands. You know Castiel would rather chop off his wings than let harm come to Dean. And I mean that literally."

"That still doesn't give you the right to just mojo me around at will," Sam grumbled.

"So you would've rather stayed in the room and worried about your brother all night?" Gabriel said. "I can feel your exhaustion from here, Sammy."

"Don't call me that," said Sam, but he did sink down onto the edge of the bed. The large, king-sized bed with mirrors strategically placed above it. "Only Dean calls me that."

It was easier to let the matter go and so Gabriel did. He watched as Sam rubbed his face with his hands, looking older and more worn out than Gabriel could remember seeing him. Every day Sam's shoulders seemed to slump more and his smile, rare though it was, became that much tighter at the corners. It was depressing. Gabriel inched closer and Sam glanced up at him.

"Want a massage?"

"A massage?" Sam repeated.

"You look tense. I'm good at that." Gabriel shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. Sam kept staring at him.

Then he said, "Sure." He got up and stripped off his shirt, dropping it carelessly on the floor. He stretched out on the bed with a sigh, pressing his face against the pillows. Gabriel swallowed, eyes roaming greedily across bare flesh, before he snapped up a heated bottle of oil and climbed on. He was expecting Sam to protest when he straddled the muscled thighs, but Sam just made a soft sound and nuzzled his cheek against the pillowcase.

Gabriel poured a little of the oil into his palms, rubbed them together, and began with a light sweeping of his fingertips across the toned flesh. Even just that told him exactly how stiff and tense Sam was. He returned to the top and dug his thumbs in, searching out the worst of the knots and stubbornly applying pressure until they gave way. Sam grunted a couple of times in pain, but was otherwise quiet. Gradually he relaxed, his body sinking fully into the extra-comfortable mattress.

After a couple of minutes he muttered, "Thanks. For, you know, getting Cas. I didn't think you would actually come when I called for you."

"I was bored," Gabriel replied, cheating just a little by using his grace to go deeper than a normal massage would be able to. Sam gave a quiet little groan and Gabriel felt the heart rate of his vessel speed up.

"Well, still, thanks," said Sam, craning his neck to look back at Gabriel. "You didn't have to help, but you did."

"You going to reward me?"

Sam didn't look surprised by the question. He grinned. "Do you want me to?"

Gabriel's hands paused, because that actually sounded serious. Sam rolled over and sat up and wow they were close, close enough for him to examine every detail of Sam's hazel eyes. He opened his mouth and then closed it, uncertain, and Sam's grin got even bigger.

"If this is how I make you speechless, I should've done this a long time ago."

A joke, Gabriel realized a beat too late, just harmless flirting. He started to turn away but a large hand gripped his arm, stopping him.

"It's not much of a reward. But you can kiss me. If you want to." Sam's fingers squeezed briefly, then let go. "I mean, you should know people who sleep with me have a history of dying – and I've never had kissed a guy before, much less had sex – but –"

"For someone who hasn't kissed a guy before, you move fast," Gabriel said, and only when Sam blushed and sputtered did Gabriel kiss him. Sam grumbled something unintelligible into the kiss and went with it, his hands resting lightly on Gabriel's hips. His _clothed_ hips, which would need to change soon. He pushed at Sam's shoulders and followed him down, liking that Sam's body was so big underneath him.

When they parted, Gabriel couldn't resist asking: "How was your first kiss with a guy, Samsquatch? Still sure that you want to jump right into sex?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It was – Gabriel, why are there _mirrors _on the ceiling?"

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers, divesting them both of their clothing. "Let me show you."

**CD**

The look on Sam's face when he spotted Castiel and Dean in the diner the next morning was priceless. Castiel was sitting in a booth with Dean on his lap, watching as Dean colored something on a piece of paper. One of Dean's hands held a blue crayon and the other clutched at Castiel's trench coat, so Castiel had his hand on the paper to hold it still. The other was resting on Dean's shoulder, the one that bore his handprint. It was an adorable scene and Gabriel couldn't resist stealing Sam's phone to take a picture. Imagining the expression on Dean's face when he was back to being an adult and saw it… well, how could he resist?

Castiel noticed them first, of course, and nodded in greeting. Dean glanced up a second later. Sam tensed a little in anticipation of another meltdown, but much to his surprise Dean slipped off of Castiel's lap and walked over to them. He brought whatever he'd been coloring with him. He looked up at them and chewed on his lower lip, obviously shy, and hesitantly held out the picture.

"Is this for me?" Sam asked, voice catching.

Dean nodded.

Sam took the paper carefully and Dean darted away, nearly crashing into a waitress. Gabriel steadied her as Castiel lifted Dean back up onto the safety of his knee. Sam was totally preoccupied with the picture, and if they hadn't been in a public space he might have cried. Even Gabriel had to admit it was adorable: Dean, baby Sam and what was probably meant to be Mary and John Winchester, with two winged figures in the sky above them. One of the figures wore a trench coat and the other was holding a huge lollipop.

"Thank you, Dean," Sam said after he'd swallowed a couple of times, sliding into the booth. "I really like it."

When he received another nod, Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "No talking? Normally I can't shut you up."

"Gabriel." Castiel pinned him with a totally unimpressed look.

"Actually, Dad told me once that after Mom died Dean didn't talk for a long time," Sam said as he carefully folded the picture up. "It was, uh, months before he'd make noise or anything. Even now, once or twice when things are really bad… right after we met you, Cas, he didn't talk for about two weeks."

"I didn't know that," Castiel said, resting his hand protectively on Dean's shoulder again.

"Well, it was after, you know, hell." Sam's voice grew quieter as he eyed his brother, like he was expecting Dean to start crying again. But Dean just colored on, oblivious to the conversation and content as long as he was with Castiel. "The angels really can't find him like this?"

"No, I have placed new sigils on his ribs," Castiel replied, shooting Gabriel a knowing look. Gabriel flipped him off. So what if he'd taken to painting warding sigils invisible to human eyes on the walls of the motel rooms that the Winchesters stayed in? Those sigils were ancient, far stronger than the ones on their ribs, and would've kept any angel from finding either of them no matter how Dean's body was modified. Zachariah had probably been counting on finding Sam and Dean before Castiel did.

"Oh, okay." Sam looked relieved. "So… we just wait for it to wear off?"

"Well, we don't just have to sit around," said Gabriel. "We could go have some fun."

"I'm not letting you torture my baby brother, Gabriel," said Sam, somehow managing to sound dignified even while he was melting over the fact that he had a baby brother, no matter how temporary.

"I was thinking of an amusement park."

"There's no –" Sam stopped at the sight of Gabriel's smirk and raised fingers, already ready to snap. Castiel hid his smile in Dean's hair. Sam rolled his eyes again. "I think someone's going to notice if you just snap up a whole amusement park."

Gabriel shrugged and snapped. "Why snap one up when we can just visit the best? Come on." He batted his eyelashes and, when Sam remained unmoved, turned to Dean. "Hey, kiddo. You'd like to go to an amusement park, right? Eat some cotton candy, maybe ride a rollercoaster?"

Dean nodded eagerly.

"All you had to do is get this big grouch to say yes," Gabriel said, pointing to Sam.

In the face of an enormous set of deep green puppy eyes, Sam lasted about one second before he caved. "Okay, fine."

Dean beamed. Sam smiled soppily and, soon as Dean looked away, kicked Gabriel in the shin. Hard. "I'll get you for that," he hissed under his breath.

Gabriel just smiled, unconcerned, and stood up to stretch – but mostly to revel in the way that Sam's eyes flicked approvingly over his body. "Come on then, let's go before all of the candy apples are gone."

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Gabriel did when they got to the park was find a camera. It only took a couple of minutes for Dean to grow wary of being surrounded by so many strangers, and he tugged gently at Castiel's trench coat until the angel glanced down at him. Dean held his arms up expectantly and Castiel lifted him obediently, settling Dean on his hip much like he had the night before. A confused frown flashed across his face when Dean tried to scramble up higher and Sam covered his mouth to hide his laugh.

"I think he wants up on your shoulders, Cas. Like that." He nodded towards a man standing about twenty feet away from them who had his daughter up on his shoulders. The little girl had her hands fisted in her father's hair and was shrieking with laughter. Castiel studied them for a moment before he loosened his grip on Dean and shifted the child around, lifting him so that Dean's body was settled across his shoulders. Dean grinned broadly at them from his new height, though Gabriel noticed that he was much more cautious about touching Castiel's hair than the little girl was.

Seeing Dean riding around Castiel's shoulders was too precious to _not_ have a photograph of, both for future blackmail material and because the tender expression on Sam's face as he watched Castiel and Dean was one that Gabriel wanted to preserve. He'd never put much thought into it before, but the brothers would have lost all of their childhood pictures in the fire and it was extremely unlikely that John would've bothered taking any to replace them. He was half-tempted to take a trip into their past just so that he could take a few pictures to present to Sam at a later date, and he ended up filing the thought away for future contemplation. For the time being, he settled on taking a photo of Castiel and Dean before handing the camera over to Sam.

"Alright, what do you want to do first?" Gabriel said, blackmail material secured. "Cotton candy? Candy apples? Caramel corn?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Can't you think about anything other than food?" he complained. "Besides, I don't think it's a good idea for any of us to eat anything before we go on the rides, but especially Dean. He was sick last night. I don't want him to get sick again today."

"He'll be fine. You worry too much. But if that's the way you want it, we'll do rides first." Gabriel turned his eyes towards the gleaming set of rides in the distance and smiled. He wouldn't have admitted it out loud, but he had never visited an amusement park before. When he first came to Earth he'd overindulged in everything that humans had to offer, but as the centuries passed he'd become more jaded the further he fell into his Trickster persona. It was only after he'd met the Winchesters and started acknowledging the archangel side of him he'd denied for so long that he had again developed an interest in more than just playing pranks on humans. He was looking forward to having fun, particularly with Sam. It wasn't very often Sam let himself go.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said easily. "Cas?"

"Some of those rides appear to be too dangerous for a child Dean's age," said Castiel. He'd been examining the rule board that was posted beside the little gate people had to walk through to get to the rides portion of the park. "I do not believe he is old or tall enough. I will wait here with him while you and Gabriel go."

Sam frowned at that. "You don't have to do that, Cas. You've never been here before, right? It'll be a good experience for you. Look, I'll wait with Dean and you and Gabriel can go." He started to reach towards Dean, but it became immediately obvious that Dean wasn't on board with that plan. He hunched his shoulders and clung to Castiel's forehead, arms wrapped around it protectively. Gabriel couldn't hold back a snort.

"It's fine, Sam. I don't mind. There are rides for children, correct? Dean and I will wait for you over there. You can join us after you're finished." Castiel waited patiently until Sam had stepped back and Dean deemed the danger over, straightening up and removing his arms from where they'd been covering Castiel's eyes. "Go ahead. Enjoy." He caught Gabriel's eye with an expression that was, again, far too knowing. Gabriel winced inwardly, well aware that he now owed Castiel big time.

Castiel walked away from them as soon as they'd stepped through the gate. Sam watched them go until they were swallowed up by the crowds, and only then did Gabriel punch his arm lightly. "Come on, Samsquatch. You know Cassie would never let anything happen to your big… well, baby bro."

"I know. It's just… I hate the fact that Dean doesn't recognize me. And I know, he and Cas have that profound bond thing going on." Sam glanced in the direction that Castiel and Dean had gone and then stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking like a sad little moose that had been abandoned on the side of the road. "But… Cas has never handled a kid in a big crowd before. Dean could wander off or someone could try to take him."

Considering Dean's iron grip, there was little chance of that happening. But… "Just because he doesn't know you doesn't mean you can't have fun with him," said Gabriel. Sam had finally been loosening up a little. He was willing to sacrifice the rides if it meant that Sam would be up for a little fun, even if it wasn't with Gabriel. "We don't have to go on the rides if you don't want to. You can take Dean-o through the haunted house if you can pry him away from Cassie for more than ten seconds."

There was a strange look on Sam's face, one that Gabriel couldn't identify but which made him desperately curious to dip into Sam's thoughts - though he didn't. Sam said, "You sure?"

"I make my own fun," Gabriel boasted with an easy smile. He was disappointed about the rides, but there was nothing saying he couldn't just snap them all back for round two after Dean was back to normal.

"Thanks," Sam said, his shoulders relaxing. He turned to walk in the same direction and Gabriel fell into step easily beside him, their shoulders bumping together. Was it a coincidence that their arms seemed to brush even when he made an attempt to keep his distance?

It wasn't that difficult to track down Castiel and Dean. There was a small exhibit of farm animals and Dean was carefully stroking a lamb under Castiel's watchful eye. Sam stopped by the gate and just stood there, making no move to alert his brother of his presence. He appeared to be content to just watch and take pictures as, after a quick glance around, Castiel brushed his fingers against the food machine. Pellets rained down into Dean's hands and he laughed with delight, green eyes wide with awe as the lamb greedily ate from his palms.

"Cute kid. He yours?" The speaker was a young woman with dark hair. She was wearing a red plaid shirt that was artfully tied so as to best show off her breasts. She was smiling at Sam and Gabriel twitched, irritated.

"He's my little brother," Sam said, lowering the camera and smiling back.

"What a sweetheart. Most kids prefer the rides. You don't see a lot of them taking the time to appreciate an animal anymore." She ran an appraising eye over Sam as she edged a little closer, and it was obvious that Dean wasn't the only one with an appreciation for fine specimen.

"Dean's never really been one for animals either, not unless they're on a plate," Sam admitted.

She laughed. "That's okay. What about you? Do you like animals?"

"I always wanted a dog when we were growing up, but my family moved around a lot." In a move that could've been casual, Sam leaned back against the fence and put his arm behind Gabriel. There was so little space between them that Gabriel could've easily leaned back an inch or two and closed it. As it was, from the front it looked like Sam had put an arm around _him_. The woman's smile tightened a little at the corners and she glanced at Gabriel for the first time.

He stared back at her, trying to decide. Would it better if she was struck with a sudden desire to eat every animal in existence, or if she wanted to roll around in the hay until she smelled like one?

A large hand palmed his hip and all thoughts went sailing out the window as Sam said, "Sorry, it looks like my brother's done. Come on, Gabe."

Gabriel let himself be towed along, speechless. Sam's arm was still around him, hand on his hip, thumb inching under the hem of his shirt. Dean grinned at them both as they approached and held a few pellets out to Gabriel. He took them automatically and offered them to a little pony. Warm lips brushed against his palms as the pony delicately accepted and Sam's thumb pressed tight.

"Did you like the animals, Dean?" he asked. "You didn't want to go on the rides?"

Dean shook his head and pressed back against Castiel's legs, one hand twining into the fabric of the coat. He was biting his lip, tears welling up in his eyes, and Castiel stooped down to pick him up. Dean hid his face immediately and Sam looked at Castiel.

"There was a haunted house that was supposed to be for children by the rest of the rides," Castiel said by way of explanation. "One of the caricatures wore a dark hood and had yellow eyes."

Sam's jaw tightened. "You know what, I think Gabe had the right idea all along. What do you say we go get some food?"

They left the animals behind, and maybe Gabriel had left his brain behind too because he still couldn't fathom an explanation for why Sam's arm was still around him. It was easy, felt right, to be walking along at Sam's side. He fit there, at just the right height for him to be able to lay his head on Sam's shoulder if he wanted to, and he savored it just because it was going to end too soon.

And it did, as soon as they reached the food stalls and Dean's head popped up. The tears had disappeared, but he still clutched at Castiel's neck tightly as he looked around at the brightly colored displays. His gaze became particularly fixed when he spotted the display of deep fried candy bars.

"You never change," Sam muttered, amused, dropping his arm and reaching for his wallet. Gabriel swallowed disappointment as Sam pulled some cash out. He trailed Sam over to the vendor, listening with half an ear as Sam put in an order.

This was weird. He'd been angling to get Sam into bed for months, figuring that one shot at him was all he'd get. It had been worth it; last night would stick in Gabriel's memory for a long time. Sam had yet to mention it, which made sense, but now there was _this_. Did it mean anything? He doubted it. More likely Sam just being a little more tactile, a little more affectionate, because Dean wouldn't cuddle with him. Maybe he was just a substitute for a little kid.

"Gabe?"

Gabriel looked up. Sam was watching him, one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I thought you'd be going crazy," Sam said, nodding at the candy and treats: cotton candy, candy apples, caramel apples, popcorn balls, caramel popcorn, deep fried candy bars, chocolate covered bacon, licorice, regular candy bars, ice cream, slushies: the list went on. It should've been heaven, but Gabriel was far too distracted to enjoy it.

"Whatever you ordered is fine."

The other eyebrow lifted to join the first one. Gabriel ignored it, taking the first tray that was handed over and returning to Castiel and Dean. Sam was right behind him as tiny hands grabbed eagerly for one of the deep fried candy bars, steaming hot and covered with powdered sugar. Gabriel touched a finger to the sticky mess and cooled it with a thought before he let Dean take it. Dean took a huge bite, beaming as chocolate and sugar oozed around his mouth.

"Looking good, Dean-o," Gabriel said, grinning. Sam was _still_ watching him, but there was something softer there now. Something equally unidentifiable that made Gabriel's heart race. He pretended not to notice, instead offering a deep fried candy bar to Castiel. "Here, bro. It'll do you good."

Castiel looked at the bar like it was going to bite him, but took it gingerly. He took a tiny bite and his blue eyes widened slightly. "That's… good," he said, sounding very surprised.

"You have no idea what you've been missing," Gabriel told him, and really he was including Sam and Dean in that too. Sex and alcohol had a place, and his Father only knew how much the brothers had indulged over the years, but sometimes there was nothing like having candy or chocolate. He plucked a good handful of his pink cotton candy and popped it into his mouth, humming with pleasure as the sticky-sweet sugar immediately began to melt on his tongue. He smacked his lips loudly.

"Good?" Sam asked hoarsely.

"Delicious. Try some."

"I think I'll go for something marginally healthier." Sam picked up a candy apple and Gabriel snorted. Sam smirked and glanced at his brother, but Dean was preoccupied now with some of the popcorn. "Maybe I will try it," he said, and leaned over to lick his way into Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel let it happen at first, too stunned to reciprocate. Sam was already pulling back by the time his frozen brain kicked into gear. "You're right," Sam said, licking his lips, heat in his eyes. "That _is_ good."

He winked. It took everything Gabriel possessed not to blush.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stuffed himself with a second deep friend candy bar and then half of a candy apple. A couple of times Sam looked like he wanted to protest the amount of sugar his brother was consuming, but all it took was a couple of blinks from watering green eyes and he fell quiet. Apparently now that he had learned the power of puppy eyes, Dean was more than willing to use them to get his way and Sam was such a sap that he folded faster than an uncooked noodle. It was both amusing and endearing: though no one could argue that the brothers always had a strong bond, Sam was completely wrapped around little Dean's finger.

Finally, though, Dean dropped the remains of his candy apple on the table and stared at it for a moment. His hands were covered with the sticky red glaze and his face was smeared with more of the same, not to mention powdered sugar and chocolate. Sam grabbed a couple of napkins, wet them with a bottle of water, and set about trying to clean him up a little. Dean whined and twisted away the whole time, doing his absolute best to squirm out of Sam's grip. Unfortunately for him, Sam was having none of it.

"There's no way you're going anywhere with hands like that," he said, keeping a tight hold on Dean's wrist. He shook his head a little and snorted to himself. "You're normally such a weirdo about keeping yourself clean I never thought I'd have to say that to you. There." He released his little brother and Dean immediately turned to Castiel. The angel was ready for him, arms outstretched to help Dean clamber carefully into his lap. Dean curled up in a little ball, half-hidden between the trench coat and table, and stared at Sam with accusing eyes.

"I think you just made the list," Gabriel said, amused. The influx of sugar had helped him to shake off his earlier melancholy a little, though he still felt it like a warm buzz under his skin when Sam turned to him and grinned. There had been a little bit of distance between them before, but when he'd leaned across the table towards Dean Sam had shifted closer. Gabriel wasn't sure if he was supposed to be putting more space between them or not. If Sam didn't care enough to be the one to move that should've been a good thing, a sign that his plan was working. Too bad it just left him feeling increasingly bewildered.

"I don't care. He'll get over it. Dean never holds a grudge against me for long." He picked up one of the discarded candy pieces from Dean's apple and popped it into his mouth. Watching Sam suckle at the clear red gloss was enough to make some of the blood in Gabriel's body go south fast.

"What now?" Castiel asked. Unlike the others, he had only eaten a small portion of the deep fried candy bar before leaving it on the table. He rubbed his hand idly over Dean's back.

Sam checked his watch. "It's almost three," he noted. "After the meal we should probably avoid the rides anyway, but I saw some booths with games."

"Yeah, you can win your bro a prize to sleep with when he gets older," Gabriel said. "He'll need the companionship of a teddy bear, considering that he doesn't seem to be interested in ever getting around to anything else."

"Cute," Sam said, rolling his eyes but unable to stop the hint of a smirk that quirked up his mouth. The eternal dance of Dean and Castiel was something they had both remarked upon in the past. If nothing else, Gabriel was hoping that when he returned to normal size Dean would finally understand how deep the bond between him and Castiel ran. And if he didn't, Gabriel might have to intervene just for the sake of his and Sam's sanity.

"What?" Castiel said, confused.

"Nothing, Cas. Come on, let's go." Sam stood up and tossed most of their trash in the garbage can. There really wasn't much left, just a couple of caramel apples, some popcorn and a chocolate bar. Gabriel stored them away in a safe place for later. Sam shot him an amused look but made no comment.

With Dean safely clasped in Castiel's arms, they made their way to where the games portion of the park was located. Most of the games weren't anything special, the kind that could be found just about anywhere, but Sam seemed to be excited anyway. He walked up and down the aisles a couple of times, just looking, before he finally sat down at one of those shooter-style games where the object was to pop the water balloon before anyone else could. Gabriel and Castiel wandered away, down to the next booth, which had a little moat with ducklings floating on top.

"Would you like to play, Dean?" Castiel asked, gently turning the boy's head so that Dean could watch the toys.

"All you gotta do is pick one up," said the man working the stand. "50 cents for one or three for a buck. You might win something fun." He winked, nodding to the colorful array of toys hanging over their heads.

After a few seconds of contemplation Dean nodded. Castiel placed him on the ground and Dean stepped up to the curtain, scrutinizing every duck that floated past like he was searching for one in particular. Though he was keeping an eye on Dean, Castiel turned to his brother and said, "You don't need to play this game with Sam, you know. He appreciates your company already."

"I can't believe that you, of all people, are trying to give me relationship advice."

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Really? After how long you and boy wonder there have been circling around each other?" Gabriel nodded at Dean, who had yet to pick his first duckling.

"How do you know that Dean and I have not consummated our relationship?"

Gabriel choked on air. It was a very dissatisfying experience, considering that he didn't actually need to breathe. His eyes watered, but not to the point where he couldn't see that Castiel was laughing at him.

"We haven't," he said, which in retrospect was really all that reassuring. "But we have spoken about it. Dean knows how I feel. I believe he is... coming to terms with how it will change things." He looked away from Gabriel, at Dean, and a fond smile graced his lips. "He does not yet understand that very little will change because he is already mine."

"Possessive," Gabriel said with a low whistle, not that he was really surprised by that reaction: angels were notorious for that. "Don't see what that has to do with Sam, though."

"Sam enjoys having you around."

"Just because he likes having me to keep him from being such a third wheel -"

"Are you being deliberately obtuse?" Castiel wanted to know, tilting his head to the side. "That is not like you. Gabriel, Sam likes _you_. I spend more time with the Winchesters than you do; I know. He is disappointed when I show up and you are not with me. When you do come around, he is pleased. He left Dean with me after he was cursed because you wanted to spend the night with him. Do you honestly think he would have done that for just anyone?"

Gabriel opened his mouth and then closed it. Finally, he mumbled, "It was just sex."

"I sincerely doubt that. I will admit that both Sam and Dean have had their fair share of one night stands." Castiel's mouth tugged down, displeased at the thought. "But it is rarely, if ever, with someone who remains in their lives. Particularly not with someone they work with on a regular basis. Sam's not like that. Besides, he has been flirting with you all day."

"And we have a winner!" the man from the stall said before Gabriel could formulate a response. He was examining the three ducklings that Dean had pulled from the water. "Good job, sonny. You can pick any one of these medium-sized prizes." He gestured to a row of teddy bears and ducks.

Dean examined the toys for a moment before he pointed to a bright blue duck. The man plucked it from the hook and handed it over. Dean clutched the toy close, even though it was the size of his head, and turned to Castiel. He offered the toy to the angel.

"Is this for me?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. Castiel smiled and went down on one knee. "Thank you, Dean," he said seriously.

A shy smile broke out across Dean's face. He was blushing as Castiel took the toy.

"I never knew Dean was so cute as a kid," Sam said from behind them. Gabriel turned, a little too quickly, and realized that Sam was holding an enormous pink bunny.

"That'll be a buck," said the guy from the stall, holding out a hand expectantly.

"Here, this is for you." Sam dumped the bunny into Gabriel's arms and then pulled out his wallet, handing over a dollar bill.

"For me?" Gabriel repeated, staring down at the bunny. It was huge, with glossy brown eyes and white fur on its ears and tummy. The fur was absurdly soft for something that had been won from an amusement park.

"I knew as soon as I saw it that it would suit you," Sam said with a smirk. "You like it?"

"Yes," Gabriel said a little helplessly, because even if the bunny was a monstrosity he would like any gift that came from Sam. Just like he knew that Castiel would never get rid of the duck that Dean had given him. Even now Castiel was carefully tucking the duck underneath one arm before he leaned down to pick up Dean. The Winchester brothers had successfully turned them both into a couple of grade A saps. Fantastic.

"Good." Sam smiled then, clearly pleased, before he turned to his brother. "Doesn't seem fair that Cas and Gabe both get to leave with something. What do you want?"

Dean thought about the question very seriously, wrinkling his nose and looking around at the booths and toys all around them. There were so many that it was no wonder it was hard for him to decide. Finally, though, he pointed towards the end of the row. Castiel set off instantly, walking until Dean squeezed his shoulder to stop. It was one of those games where you had to throw a ball from a distance into a hoop, and there were three hoops ranging from small to large. None of the toys appeared to be anything special.

"Three bucks for five throws," said the guy behind the counter.

"What do you want here?" Sam asked. He gestured to a couple of stuffed toys sitting right up front. "The car? There's an airplane, too."

Dean shook his head and pointed above their heads. Hanging off of a hook at the top of the booth was an ornament: a pretty girl in the classic flowing white robes with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She had big white wings and held a little plastic harp in her hands. He must have spotted it the first time that they walked up and down the rows. Sam got a funny look on his face when he caught sight of it.

"You want that, huh," he said after a moment, swallowing. "Cause it looks like Mom, right."

Tucking his thumb into his mouth, Dean looked mournfully up at the angel and nodded silently.

Oh Father. Gabriel exchanged a look with Castiel, and Castiel held Dean just a little bit tighter as Sam stepped up to put his money down. The memory of Mary's death was too fresh in Dean's mind, but there was nothing anyone could do about it. For Dean, the event had only happened a couple of months ago - if that. And no amount of fun at an amusement park was going to change that.

It took Sam a couple of tries to win the angel. He was clearly rattled by the reminder of how young Dean really was, but although it would've been appallingly easy for Gabriel to win the game he didn't offer to step in. He just stood back and watched, and when Sam finally won, the guy handed him his prize. Sam turned to his brother and placed the angel against Dean's chest, waiting until Dean wrapped both arms around it to let go. Then Sam turned and walked off without looking back.

"I will meet you back at the motel," said Castiel quietly. "It is getting late, and Dean is tired."

"Fine," Gabriel said, barely listening as he took off after Sam. It wasn't that difficult to find him, mostly because Sam wasn't trying that hard to hide. He was leaning against the fence, watching some of the families that were walking around. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were red.

As soon as Gabriel approached, he said, "I hate that Dean remembers it when I can't. I always have."

"You were just a baby," Gabriel pointed out.

"I know. But still. I hate it." Sam sighed and unfolded his arms, flexing his hands. "As cute as he is, I'll be glad when he's back to normal tomorrow. Did he and Cas go back to the motel?"

"Yeah."

Sam nodded. "I've had enough of this park. I could use another massage, though."

"You could?" Gabriel said, honestly surprised.

"Unless you're not interested..."

"No. No, I am." He tucked the bunny under one arm and stepped closer, resting a possessive hand on Sam's arm. It didn't escape his notice how Sam's eyes darkened a little at the contact. Gabriel had questions. So many questions. But he wasn't stupid enough to risk asking when this was being laid out for him on a platter. Heedless of who might have been watching, he zapped them back to their room.

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel remained awake long after Sam had settled down next to him and gone to sleep. Of course, as an archangel he didn't _need_ to sleep. He did sometimes for boredom's sake, but this was one occasion where he had a vested interest in staying up. He stayed in the bed and just watched Sam's unguarded face, so attuned to the slumbering soul that was able to sooth away the beginning of nightmares before Sam even registered they were happening.

Humanity was no longer a puzzle to him, but Sam Winchester certainly was. Gabriel had not been expecting to have a second night with him, much less one that Sam had asked for. He frowned to himself, propping his head up on a pillow. His conversation with Castiel kept returning to him, but it still failed to make sense. Castiel had seemed so certain that Sam wasn't just doing this for a little fun sex on the side, but Gabriel wasn't inclined to believe it. Wouldn't things go back to the way they'd been before once Dean was back to normal?

Depressing thoughts, yes, and he sighed as he rolled over onto his back. Sam mumbled something in protest and instinctively curled closer in search of warmth, his head landing on Gabriel's shoulder as he wrapped both arms and legs around the archangel in a possessive grip that a human probably wouldn't have been able to escape. Gabriel could've, but he had no reason to want to. He was exactly where he wanted to be, in Sam's arms, and if the niggling thoughts in the back of his mind about how short-lived this all was would only go away the moment would've been perfect.

He sighed quietly enough to avoid waking Sam and closed his eyes, drifting into a light state of meditation that was broken when Castiel reached out to him. Gabriel responded to his brother's fading grace automatically, seizing the tattered fragments and enveloping them with his own in a way he probably wouldn't have done had he been fully paying attention at the time. Castiel pulsed within the embrace of his grace, preening, and spent a few seconds basking with obvious pleasure.

_Dean is back to his adult form,_ he said when Gabriel nudged him in curiosity. _The night has been a difficult one. He grew quickly and it caused him much pain, both mentally and physically._

Castiel sounded way more exhausted than any angel should've, and Gabriel squirmed with unease. _Sam will want to see him._

_Be quiet, when you enter._

_I'm always quiet,_ Gabriel argued, more for the sake of it than anything else, and returned his attention to Sam. The hunter was still sleeping and Gabriel freed one of his hands so that he could reach up and poke at Sam's shoulder. "Wake up, kiddo. Your big brother's back to normal."

Sam's forehead wrinkled from the prodding, and he scowled before the words registered. Then his eyes shot open. "Dean's back? He's okay?"

"In theory."

"In theory?"

"Cassie said that there might have been a little pain involved," Gabriel said, instantly regretting the words when Sam abruptly let go and scrambled out of the bed. He didn't even get the opportunity to enjoy the view of Sam's ass while he was getting dressed. After years of John Winchester making sure that both his boys were able to go from sleep to out the door in as little time as possible, Sam was dressed in less than a minute and tugging his shoes on.

"Get up!" Sam demanded, pausing in the tying of his shoes to throw a pair of pants at Gabriel's head. Gabriel batted them aside and sighed, snapping his fingers instead. Sam stumbled when they reappeared in Dean and Castiel's motel room, both of them fully dressed with shoes tied. Castiel blinked at them both in greeting from where he was sitting at the top of the bed.

"Hello," he said quietly. Dean stirred at the sound of his voice and Castiel immediately shushed him, gently stroking his hand through Dean's hair until he settled again. He was curled up, knees against his chest, with his head resting in Castiel's lap. One arm was wrapped around his knees and the other was around Castiel's waist, like Dean could stop him if the angel decided to leave. His eyes were shut, but the lines in his face spoke volumes about how much pain he was in.

"Is he okay? What's wrong?" Sam asked in a frantic whisper, approaching the bed quickly. He reached out to touch his brother and then paused, hesitating, fingers hovering in the air just above Dean's arm when he realized that Dean was trembling.

"Humans are not meant to grow that quickly in such a short period of time, Sam," Castiel said wearily, never pausing in his slow petting of Dean. "It caused a lot of stress on his body. I tried to do what I could, but…" He trailed off, his frustration at his lack of grace evident. "He was awake briefly and took some medication, but I don't think it was strong enough."

The look on Sam's face made Gabriel wince. "Step aside, amateurs," he said, elbowing Sam out of the way. He sat down beside Dean, nudging up the fabric of his jeans until he could lay a hand on Dean's bare ankle. The flesh was warm but strained, taught and shaking with spasms. He closed his eyes, calling up his grace with ease and urging it into Dean's body to repair the damage that had been done. He was amused to note that Dean's soul welcomed his grace eagerly, though it noticeably recoiled when the feel of his grace – colder, burning hotter than Castiel's – registered.

"It's okay, Dean. Let Gabriel help you," Castiel murmured, so softly that Gabriel felt the words more than heard them.

Dean sank into it after that and Gabriel breathed with him, repairing muscles and skin and bone until the body before him was whole again. Aches would linger, and Gabriel didn't dare stroke his mind to view that damage with Castiel so close, but the angel and time would do the rest. He withdrew cautiously, not even realizing that he was swaying a little until Sam's hand came down on his shoulder to brace him. Gabriel blinked fuzzily at that hand before leaning way back to peer up at Sam.

Sam wasn't looking back, however. His attention was focused on Dean. He said cautiously, "Dean? You awake?"

"Sammy?"

Relief tightened Sam's grip, not that Gabriel minded. "You okay, man?"

"M'fine," Dean mumbled, turning his face into Castiel's belly. "You're all too loud. Go 'way." He said something else, the words muffled and unintelligible against Castiel's shirt, and then his body relaxed into sleep.

Castiel looked up at Gabriel. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Gabriel said, uncomfortable with the look in his little brother's eyes. That feeling only grew worse when Sam and Castiel shared a glance, and even though humans had no grace with which to speak silently Gabriel was positive they were communicating through more than just expression alone.

"Dean will be fine now," Castiel continued after a moment, as though the odd pause had never happened. "I will watch over him for the rest of the night."

"Thanks Cas," Sam said gratefully, and then to Gabriel, "Let's go."

A little surprised that Sam wanted to leave his brother already, Gabriel snapped them back to their room. His feet had barely touched ground before large hands seized his shoulders, thrusting him back against the wall as a body pressed close to keep him there. He sputtered, shocked, and found himself inches away from Sam's face. Sam was staring at him with the kind of close scrutiny that Gabriel generally did his best to avoid.

"What's up, Samsquatch?" he asked, aiming to keep the atmosphere light. "If you wanted to fuck me up against the wall, you could've just said so."

"No," Sam said. "I mean, yes, I do want to. Of course I do. But that's not why. Sometimes you are the most… irritating, frustrating person I've ever been around, and I grew up with Dean so that's saying a lot. But then sometimes you do things like cooling off Dean's food so he doesn't burn himself, or being a big brother to Cas, and it drives me crazy."

"So… you'd rather I didn't do those things?"

"God no. I love it when you do that. You helped Dean tonight even though you didn't have to, and the way you've stuck around for the past couple of days… You weren't doing anything, you were just here, and I… I _like_ having you around, Gabriel. I wish you'd do it more often. Every time you pop in and pop right back out. I hate that."

"You just like the sex," Gabriel said.

Sam huffed out a laugh, nosing in close, brushing a kiss over Gabriel's neck before he frustratingly pulled away when Gabriel sought to catch his mouth for more. "It's pretty amazing, don't get me wrong, and I'm looking forward to having a whole lot more, but I want more than that. I want you around all the time. After all, the way I figure, if Dean gets an angel, why not me too?" A slow smile tugged at his lips, one that made Gabriel's stomach feel tight and fluttery.

"We're not collectibles," he said breathlessly, wondering if it was possible for an archangel to hallucinate. Considering that he didn't dream, it was the only explanation for why Sam would be standing here saying these things.

"Really?" Sam said, innocent, but smirking in a way that was entirely filthy. He pressed closer still, their bodies one line from chest to hip. "So you don't want to stay with me. I guess Cas must have been wrong when he said that you were in love with me."

Gabriel squeaked. He would forever deny it, but he did. "He said what?"

"It's okay," Sam said.

"It's really not."

"Yeah it is. Know why?"

"Why?" Gabriel asked, half-afraid to know the answer.

Sam smiled again, finally let their mouths dip together, tongue coming out to play, and in between kisses he murmured, "Cause I think maybe I could love you, too."

The diner looked exactly the way it had yesterday, and yet it still seemed like everything had changed as Gabriel and Sam walked in. Castiel and Dean had beaten them there again, though this time Dean was not coloring. It didn't look as though he had the energy: his eyes were heavily lidded and he was tilting just a little to the side, like his head was on a direct course with Castiel's shoulder and he was helpless to stop it.

"Dean!" Sam said, covering the distance to their table in a couple of long strides. He slid in across from his brother as Dean snapped to attention.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said with a wan smile, quickly straightening back up.

"Are you okay? You look like you should still be in bed."

"I'm fine."

"I tried to get him to remain in bed, but he insisted that he needed pie and coffee," Castiel said, broadcasting concern and displeasure in spades.

"It's a cure all, Cas, I'm telling you."

"If he's not listening and you want him back the way he was, just say the word," Gabriel broke in, smirking when Dean glared at him. He looked like he was about to make a scathing retort when he paused, eyes flicking back and forth between Sam and Gabriel. Sam flushed at the scrutiny but draped an arm across Gabriel's shoulders like he was daring his brother to make a comment. Surprisingly, Dean just rolled his eyes.

"I guess I have to get used to you hanging around all the time," he muttered as the waitress walked over. She had a tray covered with three pieces of pie and a cup of coffee, all of which she placed in front of Dean. He dug into the cherry with a moan of pleasure while Sam ordered a healthier breakfast for himself and a piece of dark chocolate cake for Gabriel.

"Yeah, you do," Sam said once the waitress was gone. He looked the way Gabriel felt, like he waiting for an explosion or outburst that would make everything a hell of a lot more complicated. Because Gabriel wasn't above blackmail, and those photographs of Dean as a child were just begging to be sent to everyone the hunters had ever met, but Sam wouldn't take well to his brother's disapproval.

Dean pointed a fork at Gabriel. "You hurt him and I'll figure out a way to kill an archangel."

Coming from anyone else it would've been an empty threat, but this was Dean Winchester and if any human was capable of it... Gabriel nodded. "I won't."

"Good." Apparently satisfied, Dean resumed eating his pie and even coaxed Castiel into trying a couple of mouthfuls.

Gabriel looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was really it, and Sam just shrugged in reply. The four of them sat in silence for several minutes while Dean and Castiel finished the pie, until finally Sam said, "Have you talked to Bobby?"

"No, figured you'd call him once we were done eating. Look for another hunt."

"Dean, don't you think you should –"

"I'm _fine_, Sam."

"Yeah, right," Sam said under his breath as the waitress returned, this time with his fruit salad and Gabriel's cake. Dean asked for a refill on coffee. As the woman walked away, Gabriel urged her to conveniently forget about Dean's request. Within about ten minutes, they were all seeing just how 'fine' Dean really was. His eyes kept sliding shut, head tilting towards his chin, before he'd catch himself and jolt upright.

Sam just kept eating, making no move to wake his brother up, and a moment later Dean's head finally sank against Castiel's shoulder. The angel sighed, exasperated but indulgent, and shifted to better accommodate his weight. He wrapped an arm around Dean's waist so as not to strain his neck too badly with an awkward position and let Dean curl closer. Sam grinned into his fruit salad – they wouldn't be going anywhere today – and Gabriel was almost tempted to take another picture.

He didn't, though, for Sam's sake. Just this once, as he stole a strawberry from Sam's plate and smeared it in the remains of chocolate icing, he figured he could give Dean a break.

* * *

Thank you so much for the comments. Please review!


End file.
